Electric heating cables, sometimes referred to as “heat tracing” or “heat tape” are used for a number of applications, including regulating the temperature of pipes and providing under floor heating. Some such cables comprise two bus wires surrounded by a semi-conductive polymer. When an electric potential is applied across the bus wires, current flows through the polymer, which causes the polymer to heat up. The polymer is typically surrounded by an inner jacket, which is in turn surrounded by a grounding braid. The grounding braid is typically surrounded by an outer jacket. Other types of heating cables, sometimes referred to as “zone heaters”, have a pair of insulated bus wires with a heating element wrapped around them, which is in turn surrounded by an inner jacket, braid, and outer jacket.
It can be difficult and time consuming to establish safe and robust electrical connections between a heating cable a power cable, or between two heating cables. There exist a number of prior art systems which are aimed at aiding users in making such connections, including Tyco Thermal Controls LLC's RayClic™ system (aspects of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,972), and Heat Trace Limited's StripFree™ system.
The inventors have determined a need for improved systems for establishing electrical connections between cables.